


Wait For It

by monkey_and_music_lover



Series: What'd I Miss [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Phil's POV, Secret Crush, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things you want the most of life take nothing but patience. Just wait for it and the perfect opportunity will come up.</p><p>Phil's perspective of his relationship with Melinda. (Lawyer AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, so I guess I'm going to try to post this as a series. The updates will probably be sporadic but I hope you guy's like this! It'll shed some light to a lot of things that happened in Chances Past, but you don't need to read that to understand this. You can go either way! Hope you like it and let me know if I should continue!
> 
> Title if from Hamilton the Musical and so it the Series name hehe

_ Patience, timing, a plan.  _

 

_ All were key points to success. Sometimes waiting for your break took no at all; other times, you have to wait in anguish. _

 

_ In the end, you know it was worth it.  _

 

\--

 

Phil Coulson has always been a persistent person. When he set his mind on something, he usually got it - even if it did take months or years. That’s how he knew the moment he met Melinda May, they would be inseparable.

 

They had first met their freshman year of college when they both took Psych 101, though Melinda wouldn’t remember that. She had asked to borrow a pen during the second week of class and, immediately, he knew he wanted to at least learn her name. 

 

Around the fifth week of class, Phil learned that his mysterious, beautiful classmate had a wicked sense of humor. 

 

“So to recap today’s lecture: Freud was well known for his groundbreaking idea of the id, ego and superego. He then expanded these ideas and that’s where his ideas of development come in with the oedipus complex, anal retentivity, oral fixation, and much more,” the professor droned on. 

 

“Sounds like an egotist with mommy issues who couldn’t figure out whether shit was supposed to come out of his ass or his mouth,” Melinda mumbled under her breath.

 

And from that moment on, he had decidedly sat close enough to hear her snarky comments every class. 

 

That semester came and went while Phil failed to muster up enough courage to even ask for his crush’s name. It wasn’t until their junior year, when he was fortunately in her American History discussion class, that they finally spoke. Unfortunately, their first discussion, and many following that, had been in heated debate. 

 

Phil had always loved history and he was never too shy to share his opinion and knowledge on it. His mystery girl, on the other hand, had very different world views. More often than not, she would defend the underdog - which was usually other countries who suffered much of the collateral damages from different conflicts. But she had finally noticed him. 

 

When Phil realized that he finally had her undivided attention during their verbal sparring sessions, he began to say controversial things just to rile her up and get her to respond. He remembers clearly the day - five weeks into the semester on a Friday morning - when he finally frustrated her enough that she called him “pretentious, euro-centric asshole with little insight on America’s devastating effects on other countries”. After class that day, he apologized if he offended her and suggested they partner up for their upcoming presentation project. 

 

“I think your perspective would do the class a favor and give our presentation an advantage over the others’,” he had pitched. 

 

It didn’t take much to convince her and from that day forth they had been partners in everything. Even after three years apart while they both studied law, they were still found themselves together as co-councilmen for SHIELD Associates. 

 

Patience. That was one of the greatest virtues that Phil had and it helped him secure many things in his life. Now he was counting on it to help him get Melinda more into his life. 

 

Twelve years, three months and four days. That’s how long Phil has been infatuated with Melinda and that’s how long he’s been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask her out on a date. 

 

There had been moments, but not  _ the _ moment. He knew after she insulted him in class that that was  _ the _ moment to introduce himself. Just like he knew after winning a case together that it was  _ the _ moment to suggest to Fury in private that they start working together as permanent partners. Now he just needed  _ the _ moment to tell her that he cares about her… a lot. 

 

He thought it had finally happened when they went ice skating together two months ago, but right as he was about to ask her, two kids came buzzing by and cutting in between them. That’s how he knew that there would be a better time, the perfect time. And it had to be. 

 

Perfect that is. He was tired of seeing her going on dates with men who were far below her. They didn’t get her jokes, they weren’t as quick witted, they couldn’t even hold their own in an argument. Sure Melinda liked them in that moment, but he knew she would end up bored and unsatisfied. He got her, he could match her, he wouldn’t leave her bored or unsatisfied.

 

If only his moment would come sooner. He didn’t know if he could stand seeing her date someone else again. 


End file.
